Worth It
by WhenIShipIShipHard
Summary: Alec is captured during a battle with demons. He is being tortured and Magnus and the others are heartbroken. What does Sebastian want? Can Magnus save him in time? Lame summary sorry. But please don't skip! Better than it sounds (I think). :))))
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**A/N: I really wanted to write something like this, so I did! I know I haven't finished Malec's Directions, but I wasn't getting that many reviews, and I didn't really care that much. So if you want me to continue that one, please review. Well, tell me what you think about this one! Sorry if they are a little OOC, I tried my best.**

**Disclaimer: I haven't been doing disclaimers on any of my fics, but if I owned them, I wouldn't be writing fanfics, and malec would have a very happy ending.**

Alec pov

I was sitting on Magnus's pink fluffy sofa (I really hated that color, but the warlock refused to change it to anything else) with a thick book about weaponry in my lap. I tried my best to look as if I was really focused on it, but I wasn't actually reading. I wanted to see how long Magnus could go before he started begging me to at least acknowledge him. So far it had been about 3 minutes.

About 1 minute later, Magnus got up off the couch. I leaned back and relaxed a bit, while (hopefully) looking like I was absorbed in the book. The warlock came up behind me and started playing with my hair. I stomped on the urge to look up and kiss him, instead I turned the page to my book.

"Alec, baby," Magnus started.

"Mhm?" I made a noise to show that I was partially listening.

"Um I'm not sure you noticed, but you and I are at my apartment, and there is_ no one else around_." He said suggestively.

I smirked and looked at my watch. "Wow Magnus, four minutes. You lasted four minutes. I thought you would at least make five!"

Magnus looked confused. "What are we talking about again?" he asked.

Smiling, I turned to face him, so I was kneeling backwards on the couch. "Never mind, just my little experiment. I missed you too, don't feel bad." With that, I leaned foreword and kissed him. It was a sweet kiss, without our usual fire. I liked times like this, where is was all fun and light and happy, no worrying about the next battle, or my family finding out I'm gay, or the fathers of close friends trying to take over the world. Just me and Magnus and his otherwise empty apartment. Well, and Chairman Meow.

I pulled back and have him a shy smile. "Hi," I said.

Magnus grinned back. "Hello. Now that we're all here, do you want to do something fun?" He glanced meaningfully to the bedroom.

"Funny, I was thinking the same thing." I gracefully leaped over the couch and walked over to our - Magnus's room, dragging a willing warlock behind me. Now and then, I find myself calling it our room, and when I do it sends chills down my body. Our. No reason to hide it. I mentally smiled at the thought.

When we reached the room, Magnus kicked the door shut behind him, and I leaved over and kissed him. It quickly grew more intense and impatient, and our tongues battled for domination. Finally I won, exploring his mouth with it. Magnus sighed contently as I tugged his hair. I pushed him down onto the bed and started trailing searing kisses down his neck. He moaned in pleasure, and dug his fingers in my hair. I heard a snap, and suddenly both our shirts were gone. I started in surprise, and he took that opportunity to flip is both over. I was now under him.

"Magnus," I whined but then I moaned and gripped his thick silky black hair harder as his teeth grazed my left nipple. My knees were turning to jelly and before I lost all my self control, I managed to flip him back over. I was on top again. It was rare that I topped, but I was feeling bold today. Magnus seemed surprised that I was able flip is over, but then again, I was stronger, no matter how much experience he had.

I smirked down at him, and started to unbuckle his belt. My fingers brushed his waist, and he gasped. Just as I was about to slip his tight designer jeans off, I heard buzzing and annoying music. My phone was ringing.

Magnus had blue sparks jumping off his fingertips, and I realized he was going to zap my phone to charcoal. Before he could, I jumped up and grabbed it. He glared at me.

"it'll just take a second, I promise," I said reassuringly. "We'll continue just where we left off." I winked at him on the last part. He shuddered in anticipation. Man, when I was in the right mood...

I picked up the phone. It was Jace. "What do you want Jace? Make it snappy. I'm busy right now." I said, irritated.

"Did I interrupt something?" Jace asked smugly. I could almost imagine the devilish grin on his face.

"Shut up Jace." I said. "Why did you call?"

"Oh yeah about that. Well there's some high demon activity a few blocks from Central Park. Izzy and I were going to go, but I knew you would flip out if you weren't there to protect us, so I called to ask you to come."

"Ugh Jace do we have to go now? How about in like a few hours?"

"Yeah no sorry bro. They're kinda terrorizing some mundanes. Seems important."

"Alright alright I'm coming. I'll meet you in Central Park in twenty minutes, ok?"

"Ok thanks Alec." Jace hung up.

Sighing, I headed back to the bedroom. Magnus hasn't moved. Alec felt awful. Stupid demons and their stupid bad timing.

"Sorry Magnus I have to go. Demons terrorizing mundanes, according to Jace." I sighed again and started to look for my missing shirt.

"Alec," Magnus whined. "You can't leave me like this!"

I looked at him. His lips were swollen, and he had a hickey on his neck. His hair was ruffled, as if he had just woken up. I could see his painfully hard erection under his half opened jeans.

"I'm sorry Magnus," I said, and I was. I hate leaving him when we were just talking, let alone like this. He looked crestfallen, and I felt awful. "I'll make it up to you, I promise," I said. "As soon as I come back, we'll hop in the shower and you can do whatever you want to me."

Still looking defeated, Magnus sighed and nodded. "Ok," he said. "Fine. But I'll have you know that I really really hate what you do for a living."

I gave him a small smile. "Sometimes I do too." I approached him and gave him a sweet, chaste kiss on his mouth. "I love you though."

He smiled back. "Love you too."

Jace pov

I sat on a park bench in the middle of Central Park. Isabelle sat next to me. Neither of us were talking, instead we shared a comfortable silence.

Soon I saw a figure approaching us in the distance. He had long wavy black hair, and wore Shadowhunter gear. Alec. I stood as he came nearer.

"Hey," I said.

He scowled at me. "This better be goo,." he growled.

"Yeah um I'm sorry to - uh - interrupt you in the middle of - um - you know..." I stuttered.

Alec smirked, understanding what I was saying. "Damn right you are. Now lets make this quick."

He started to follow Izzy, who was headed off in the direction of where the demons were supposed to be. I strode after him.

We reached a closed of alleyway that stank of the creatures. We automatically made a circle with the three of us, our backs touching. Suddenly, seven demons jumped our at us, their huge wings stretching out behind them. I didn't have time to process what kind of demon they were before one lunged at me. I sidestepped and sliced off one on its wings. It roared in pain and dove at me again. I stabbed it with my glowing seraph blade and it folded upon itself, disappearing altogether. Just as it vanished, two more took it place. I threw my blade at one, hitting its eye and into its brain. It screeched in pain and died.

I forgot about the second one behind me, and as I turned, it reached out and one massive wing threw me against the wall. The breath was knocked out of my lungs, and I heard a crack. Ow. My rib. The demon loomed in front of me, it's serrated teeth glistening as it leaned forward to give the killing blow. I pulled out a dagger from my boot. My last blade. Yelling a battle cry, I leaped forward and stabbed it into the demons chest, just as something gold snapped foreword and wrapped around its throat. Izzy's whip. With a sickening snick, it began to fold upon itself. And then it was gone, back to its home dimension.

"Jace are you ok?" Izzy's worried voice washed over me.

"Yeah I'm fine I think I cracked a rib or something," I tried to stand, and managed, leaning on the wall.

Then I noticed the tears that started to flow down Izzy's face.

"What happened?" I asked, then did a double take. "Where's Alec?!"

"It was a trap! Most of the demons targeted us, distracting us, and a couple others went up behind Alec and knocked him out. He was still alive; I saw him breathing, but they took him! They tricked us! And now Alec's gone!" At this point she broke down, sobbing.

**A/N: and there's chapter 1! I think there are more like this out there, but tell me what you think about mine, and stick with me throughout the story please! thank you so much for reding and please review if you love malec and want Alec to keep his promise to Magnus *wink* :) .**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: Ok I have no idea what happened to this chapter before, but here it is again, I hope it works. I'm so sorry about that technical difficulties I guess lol :). Thanks for letting me know. And thank you so much those of you who have already reviewed! You have no idea how excited I was to get any reviews at all on my first chapter! here's chapter two, I hope you like it!

Magnus pov

As soon as Alec left, I jumped off the bed and shoved my shirt on. _Stupid Jace,_ I thought._ Stupid demons. Stupid shadowhunting_. I zipped up my jeans and went to go sit on the couch. Chairman Meow jumped into my lap, and I started to flip through the channels, looking for something, _anything_, to watch. Soon, my painfully hard erection went away. It was just like the old days, I realized. When it was just me, Meow, and the TV. I sighed. I liked the new days better.

After about a half hour, I heard a knock on the door. I jumped at the sudden noise, and excitement flowed through my veins. Alec was home! Now we can finish what we started, just like he promised. Grinning widely, I bounced to the door and threw it open. My face fell as I saw who it was. Jace and Izzy. My frown deepened when I noticed they both had tear tracks on their face. My heard slammed in my chest when I found that a specific someone was _not there_. It didn't take all that long to put two and two together.

"What happened? And where's Alec?" The fear in my chest grew. No. No, this wasn't happening Alec is just on his way, he's coming in just a bit.

"Alec-" Izzy choked out, more tears streaming down her face.

"No..." I whispered, sitting down on the front step. "He's not..."

"He's alive." i jeked my head up at the words. Jace's voice was very carefully controlled, though he fought back tears. "I can feel it." He gestured to his _parabatai_ rune.

"Then what..." I wasn't crying, I was in shock. Like the calm before the storm.

"It was a trap. Four of them cornered Jace and I, two of them attacked Alec head on, and the last one knocked him out from behind. The last I saw, they were carrying off to the distance. I couldn't reach him in time. This is all my fault, we should have stuck together..." Jace started to sob. Jace, who only cried this much when Max died. Jace, who was the toughest one of then all. Jace, who _never_ cried, was sobbing on my doorstep.

I gasped, trying and failing to hold back my own tears. Standing, I headed back into my apartment, looking for something. Finally, I found the blue scarf that i gave him just a little while ago. Memories of that day surfaced, and i pushed them down, fighting more tears. I didn't have time to cry now. I had to find Alec. My sweet, loving, Alec who would fulfill his promise to me no matter what. With that in mind, I headed back into the living room, where Jace and Izzy were waiting for me.

They hadn't moved, both were staring of into space. As I walked in, they looked at me, and then at the blue cashmere scarf. I sat on the couch, closed my eyes, and concentrated hard, the words of the tracking spell slipping through my lips as I whispered them. I came up with nothing. I concentrated harder, slowly draining my magic from my body. Still, I faced a wall of black behind my closed eyelids.

I would have drained all my magic if not for Isabelle's hand on my shoulder.

Growling in frustration, I got up and stormed into the bathroom. At last I found a strand of wavy black hair laying on the floor. After double checking it wasn't mine, I stomped back into the living room. I closed my hands around the hair and started to mutter the spell again. I still came up with a black wall. There was something blocking me from tracking Alec. With my magic seeping out of me. I concentrated harder, and poured my love and fear into the spell. This time it worked.

I saw the inside of a room. It was very small, and had nothing in it. On the far end was a big black door, locked and chained closed. There was no way to escape.

Gasping, I lost the vision and the black wall returned. I was exhausted. I didn't realize how much energy it took to break past whatever wards were blocking the tracking spell. And I still had no idea where Alec was. The room provided no info, except that Alec wasn't exactly in a fantastic situation.

"Magnus, you look very white." Isabelle sounded concerned.

Quickly, I described the scene. They both looked defeated. They didn't know where Alec was. None of us did.

I started to cry now, my hiccuping sobs filled the room. I buried my face in my hands and moaned. Here comes the storm. Rocking back and forth, I tried to control the never ending tears. i almost didn't notice Isabelle come up next to me.

"Magnus go to bed. You look dead on your feet. Please. Jace and I will research while you sleep, and we'll continue our search for him. I promise, it'll be ok. We'll find him. We have to." she said. Jace nodded in agreement, and I stood up to head to my room.

"Ok. Thanks." I stumbled towards the bed, unable to keep my eyes open long enough to remember that this was the last place I saw Alec. And the last place that I might ever see him.

A/N: Thanks for reading! Again, sorry for the thing that happened. Review and tell me what you think, and also if you have any ideas on why Alec was captured (I'm kinda stuck on that part so I'm open to ideas :) ). Stick with me! I'll update as fast as possible, but I'm kind of having writers block right now so I'm sorry if it takes a few days! Review :)!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**A/N: ok here's chapter three. it took longer because I was working on another fic (it's called The One, go check it out) and because of writer's block. But I got it all planned out now. I hope. and look at me, posting this and The One in the same day! You should be proud of me! Lol jk, but seriously, read my other stuff if you want. anyways here's chapter 3 :). **

Alec pov

My head throbbed. I tried to open my eyes, but they felt like they were fused shut. What had happened? We were fighting demons and one came behind me and then - blank. I forced my eyes open. I was in an empty room, save a small closet off in the corner. The room had a door on one side, and it was fairly small. My wrists were chained to the ceiling, and my ankles to the floor. I was naked except for my underwear, and I was still a little scratched from the demon fight.

"Well, well, well, look who's awake. Did you have a good night's rest?" A figure walked through the door.

"Sebastian," I growled.

"Yes, yes, it's good ol' me. Now you might be wondering why I brought you here. I can answer that. Two reasons. One, your dear boyfriend Magnus has something I want. And two, my friend Gabriella here, she just has revenge on her mind. So we came came together, and captured you. You know the saying, kill two birds with one stone."

"What do you want from Magnus. And why does your friend want revenge," I said them like a statement rather than a question.

"Well I think Magnus can answer that for himself. I think I'm going to get my little friend and call your warlock. I'm pretty sure it he hears you scream, then he'll be more than willing to give me what I want," Sebastian said smugly.

"I won't scream. I won't make a single noise."

Sebastian made an expression of feigned hurt. "I highly doubt that. Let's just wait and see, shall we?"

He went to open his closet. Meanwhile, a woman walked into the room. She looked at me and grinned. It was then that I saw her fangs. She was a vampire.

"Well hello Jonathan. I see he woke up." She walked closer to me. "You're a pretty one. I can see why Magnus showed interest in you," she purred.

"Yes, he did, Gabriella. I was just about to call you. We're going to call up our dear friend Magnus. He will hear this boy's screams and give me what I want. You'll get your revenge. How does that sound?" Sebastian grinned wickedly.

"It's perfect," Gabriella smiled. Her fangs gleamed in the dim light.

"If you're hungry first, then go ahead. But don't kill him. That would just be counterproductive."

He continued to dig in his closet.

"Of course," Gabriella said lightly, drawing closer.

"N-no," I stammered, but she lunged foreword and bit into the vein in my neck. I didn't make a sound. The feeling of blood being sucked out of me was very uncomfortable, if not painful. Finally, she stepped back, wiping her mouth. I was covered in a layer of sweat, and I felt exhausted. But I knew that this was just the beginning.

"Mmm," the vampire said. "Delicious."

"Ok, now that you've had your fill, I'm going to start now." Sebastian had stepped away from the closet, and had a whip in his right hand. It looked a lot like Izzy's electrum whip, except black. I braced myself.

Sebastian lifted his arm back and brought the whip down on my chest. I flinched in pain, but I didn't make a sound. I wasn't going to make a sound.

He brought the whip back down a second time, this time hitting my thigh. I gasped but didn't make a sound. A coupe more hits later, he stopped. I panted. I had already lost so much blood.

Next came knives. He took a long, smooth, black blade, and traced my abs.

"We wouldn't want to ruin your pretty body now would we?" He gave the knife to Gabriella. "Have fun." he whispered. She grinned in anticipation.

By the end of the day, I was covered in whip marks and cuts from the knives. It hurt a lot, but I hadn't made one single noise. I was proud of myself.

"You're a strong one, aren't you?" Gabriella mocked. "Don't worry. We'll break you tomorrow."

I was thrown into a little room that was barren except for the door, which was chained shut. I curled into a little ball and started to sob, wishing that Magnus or Jace or Izzy, or anyone really, to be here. My whole body hurt, and I was trembling from the blood loss. Whenever I moved, sharp pains traveled through my body, from one cut or another. I cried myself to sleep that night, thinking about Magnus.

The next morning, I woke up chained to the ceiling and floor again. My body was sore, and jolts of pain moved through my body every few seconds. Gabriella was back, Sebastian was no where to be seen.

"Hello, handsome. Ready to play again?" She grinned evilly, and took out a jagged knife. My heart sped up in fear, and she took the knife and plunged it deep into my left thigh. I cried out in pain, and then closed my eyes. I bit my lip to stop me from screaming. When I opened my eyes again, I saw Sebastian holding a thin silver cell phone. He was saying something, a smirk on his face.

"No," I whispered, and Gabriella twisted the knife in my leg. I screamed.

Magnus pov.

Jace and Izzy had stayed over. I didn't care, I was glad even. The next morning, we were gathered around my small kitchen table, untouched cups of coffee in front of us.

My phone rang. We all jumped in surprise, an I picked it up.

"Hello Magnus," a familiar voice drawled on the other end.

Jace and Izzy sat up, glaring at the phone. I put it on speaker.

"Sebastian," I growled. "What have you done with Alec?"

"Oh, you know, since you wouldn't cooperate and give me what I wanted, I had to force you. And a friend of mine wanted some revenge on you, solving two problems at once seemed like the only logical solution." He sounded smug.

"Where's Alec?" I demanded.

"Oh he's right here, in fact, I'm pretty sure he can here you right now. Say hi to your beloved boyfriend, Alec!"

I didn't hear anything.

"No? Well that's too bad. I guess I have to force you to talk to him. But first - Gabriella, would you like to talk to Magnus?"

"Yes Jonathan, as a matter of fact I would." I recognized that voice from somewhere. "Hello Magnus," she said. "Remember me? We went out once, you and I." I remembered now. The vampire girl I once went out with, a very long time ago. She continued talking. "I loved you with all my heart, but you didn't care about me. You just took it and stomped on it. After you left me, I vowed to get revenge. And here I am, 500 years later!"

"Leave Alec alone! He has nothing to do with this!" I screamed into the phone. Jace and Izzy didn't say a word.

"No, that's not how it works. You broke my heart, now I'll break yours."

I heard the sound of heels clicking on the marble floor, and a whispered 'no'. I gasped in unison with Jace and Izzy. It was Alec. Everything was silent for a moment then -

I heard a scream. An earsplitting sound of pure pain.

"Magnus!" Alec screamed again. "Magnus help -" he broke down into sobs. I was crying too.

So were Izzy and Jace, but silently.

"Alec! don't worry, baby, I'm coming! I promise."

Another scream, and more broken sobs. "Hurry," he whispered. I almost didn't hear it.

"See, Alec? I told you I would get you to scream! Don't doubt me so fast in the future!" Sebastian sounded pleased. "As for you Magnus I'm at the same place that I mailed the letter from. You know what to bring. But you better hurry. Or I might just let Gabriella have a little too much fun."

The phone clicked dead, but not before I heard Alec say one more thing. He sounded so desperate, it broke my heart.

_"Magnus, please."_

**A/N: So what did you think? I'm making some long chapters these days, go me! I hope you liked it! review and tell me what you think! and if you have any suggestions or requests for this fic or a new one, let me know! and read my other stuff, it would mean the world to me! thanks again! **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**A/N: Yay I'm so excited I have so many reviews! Thanks so much! I'm thinking maybe two more chapters after this? And if you guys want an epilogue then let me know then. Read and review my other stories too please! It would mean so much to me! Thanks! Now on with the story!**

Magnus pov

Jace and Izzy were staring at me. I was still crying, my head in my hands. I couldn't even begin to imagine what they were doing to my poor baby Alec to make

him scream like that. It was like I could feel the pain too.

After Sebastian hung up, Izzy had stood up and stomped around the apartment, tears streaming down her face. Jace just sat there, shocked. He was gripping the _parabatai_ rune, and I remembered that he had some connection to Alec. He probably felt a little of Alec's pain right now. Neither of them said a word for a while. I was grateful for that. After some time, I calmed down.

"So you must be wondering what that was all about," I said without emotion. They nodded. "Let me start with the easy part. Gabriella is a vampire, one of my old girlfriends. That was a very long time ago, like 500 years. She loved me in her own twisted way, but she used me. So I left her. I didn't care about her that much anyways. She vowed to get revenge on me one day, and I guess 500 years doesn't lessen her hate for me."

"And what about Sebastian? What was he talking about?" Izzy got straight to the point.

"About that. A couple weeks ago I received a letter. I'll show it to you." I snapped my fingers, and it appeared on the table in front of me. It was printed on the expensive, thick, parchment-like paper in an elegant scrip. It read:

_Dear Magnus Bane, _

_I am sending this letter to you because you have something I want. I wanted to give you a chance to hand it over without a fight. I know you have a large chunk of pure _adamas_ in your possession. I need that for reasons that do not concern you. If you would kindly deliver it to the address shown below. If not, it will be taken from you by force. Don't say I didn't warn you. _

_Sincerely,_

_JCM_

Isabelle and Jace were glaring at the paper as they read it, Jace's hands had tightened into fists, crumpling the costly paper.

"I tried to track it, but I saw nothing. I knew I shouldn't give Sebastian what he wanted, so I ignored the letter, and put extra wards around the apartment. I figured if he would force me, he would come for me. I was so stupid. I should have known he would assume that I put extra wards on my place. This is all my fault. If I had just given him what he wanted, Alec would have been fine right now." I buried my face in my arms, ashamed.

"It's not your fault, Magnus." I looked up, surprised that it was Jace who was saying that. "If you had given Sebastian the _adamas_, none of us would have been very happy with you. You don't just give the bad guy what he wants. And he's manipulative, none of us saw this coming. There's no point in sulking about it now. We have to go and rescue my brother."

Alec pov

I just hung there sobbing my heart out as Sebastian closed the phone. They won. They broke me. I screamed, and Magnus heard. He sounded so frantic, so brokenhearted on the phone. This thought only made me cry harder.

"Well, I think we should be almost done for today," Sebastian said sadistically. "Shall we do a little bit more? I'm pretty sure your little warlock will be coming to pick you up soon."

"No, please," I whispered. "No more, please." I couldn't muster a louder voice. They had broken me.

Gabriella smiled, showing her sharp canines. I think a little more is due," she said. "And I'm getting hungry again."

I was crying again.

"Ok, but not too much, we still don't want to kill him. Otherwise I won't get what I want. We don't want that, now do we?"

Gabriella looked at him. "Of course not," she said.

Sebastian left the room. The vampire picked up another knife, and the whip. I cringed. "Please," I whispered uselessly. She wasn't going to stop.

I closed my eyes, bracing myself. Then, she took the knife, stabbing me in my left bicep. I whimpered in pain. She twisted the knife, and I screamed, a broken sound. She grinned as I sobbed in pain. She then went behind me. I felt nothing at first, then the sting of the whip cutting deep into my skin. I flinched and screamed again, my throat raw. One more whip slash later, she stopped. I was sweating, gasping, and crying. I was surprised I had any tears left.

Then she bit me. It hurt a lot more this time, since I had already lost a lot of blood. I tried to shove her away, but I was too weak, and the loss of blot made me dizzy. Just as I thought I was done for, that she would kill me, she stopped, locking her lips.

They threw me back into my little cell, and I sobbed quietly, hoping that Magnus would come soon. I was in so much pain. Any more of this, and it would kill me. Every millimeter of my body hurt, I couldn't move. I lay there all night, passing in and out of sleep. Every time I woke up, I thought the same thing. _Magnus, Jace, Izzy, anyone, please save me. Save me. _

**A/N: So what do you think? Don't worry I promise things will get better for out beloved Alec. Please R&R on this story and my other ones! Thanks for reading! **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**A/N: Wow look at me updating every day! You're all so lucky! Lol jk I just like writing fanfics, so I work on them a lot. Here's chapter 5! Enjoy!**

Alec pov

I woke up chained in the torturing room, yet again. This was getting kind of old.

Gabriella walked into the room. She seems to know exactly when I open my eyes. The vampire was holding something behind her back. I craned my neck and tried to look at it, but there is only so much I cold see, being chained up and all that. She noticed my staring and grinned maliciously. Then she revealed what it was. A whip, but this time, it was split into 10 at the end. I wanted to cry. They had to save the worst for the last, didn't they?

She walked up behind me, and I thrashed around, not wanting to get hit. The blow came anyways. It was like the regular whip, except 10 times worse. I screamed and sobbed, begging her to stop. She didn't. Again and again, the whips hit my raw back. In the end, I couldn't scream any more. My voice was gone, and I was only crying, tears noiselessly streaming down my face. Every time I was hit, my body flinched and spasmed.

"Kill me, please," I whispered. No one was coming to save me. Maybe I dreamed about the call, and Magnus's voice on the phone. I was going to die here, knowing that no one cared enough to save me. I sobbed harder.

"What was that now?" Gabriella asked.

"Kill me, kill me please. I want to die, I can't -" I broke down again.

She gave be a look of fake pity. "Poor, poor Shadowhunter. Are we hurting you too much? Should we call little Magnusy? Should he come take you home?" She spoke to me as if I were a child, and it infuriated me. But there was nothing I could do.

"That's right Gabriella, we won't want to kill him. But I don't think he's quite done yet. Let's keep going until his warlock comes to pick him up, shall we?" I didn't even see Sebastian enter the room.

"No, no, please," I choked through my tears. I was on the verge of passing out, from pain and blood loss and infections. "Kill me, I would rather die, I want to die!" I was screaming at the end. "Kill me."

Sebastian tsked, and shook his head. "Sorry no can do," he said. "We need you alive. But what we can do is —"

He never got to tell me what we could do. Because at that moment, the wall exploded, and everything went black.

Magnus pov.

Isabelle and Jace decided to rest one night and leave first thing in the morning. I felt awful, leaving Alec for one whole night, but we all needed the rest if we were going to be awake when we rescue him. None of us have slept all that well in the last few days. As I tried to sleep that night, all I could hear were Alec's screams and his whispered "Magnus, please". I eventually fell into a deep sleep.

We left at 8:00 a.m. sharp the next morning. I had no idea where we were going except for the address, so we drove there. It was only a half hour away. We were all extremely relieved, I was afraid it would be somewhere in the middle of nowhere.

When we finally arrived, using a gigantic map, I saw nothing. Then I noticed a small shack-like building in the distance. The glamour was strong, and I tried to rub it away. When I finally managed to, I gasped. I saw a small, yet modern and elegant building. It had polished marble walls and pillars. It looked somewhat like one of those ancient Greek or Roman buildings. To say it wasn't what I expected was an understatement.

I hurried to catch up to Izzy and Jace, who were already walking. They had on their black Shadowhunter gear, and I was pretty sure that had stashed every weapon the could somewhere in those clothes. I was wearing my usual style, but all the weapons I had and needed were in my fingertips.

Izzy had told me to try not to use too much of my magic fighting, if we had too. She said to save it for whatever injuries Alec has, and I knew she was right. But I would use what I had to in order to get Alec free.

We went up to oke of the walls and stood there. The plan was to barge in there, kick some evil butt, and portal back. We hadn't thought about how we would get in.

Jace and Izzy stood there, discussing what rune would open a door, or break a wall. Meanwhile, I walked around the building, looking for an opening. I knew if we just knocked, Sebastian would probably let us in, but I wanted the element of surprise. Because I didn't bring the _adamas_. No matter what happens, you never give the bad guy what he wants. The real reason I didn't bring it was that Alec wouldn't have wanted me to. The would could burn for all I care, as long as I had Alec by my side. I figured I should keep that thought to myself.

As I was walking, I suddenly heard voices. A female voice. I ran and got Jace and Isabelle. The walls were thinner than I thought. I could blast it open without using too much energy. Just as I was going to tell this to them, I heard a whip crack, and a loud piercing scream. We all froze. It was Alec. We had to hurry. I quickly told them what I was about to do, and they nodded in agreement. I turned back to the wall and heard Alec's voice.

"Kill me, I would rather die! I want to die! Kill me!" He was screaming. I heard Sebastian respond, but I wasn't paying attention anymore. I was so angry, what were they doing to Alec that was so bad, he would rather die? Fueled by my rage, I let the magic flow through my fingertips. The wall exploded, and we were in.

**A/N: Hi again! As I was writing this chapter, I realized I could have written this whole story a lot better, but whatever, what's done is done. I might do two more chapters, but I'll see how it all works out. I hope you liked it! review and don't forget to read my other stories! I love you all! Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**A/N: Here's chapter 6! I hope you like it! I don't like my writing as much as the other chapters, but the story's good. Oh and sorry if any of the characters are a little OOC. **

Magnus pov

I stormed into the room, closely followed by Izzy and Jace.

It was a fairly small room, and the only furniture was a closet. Sebastian stood in front of me, and for a moment, the look on his face was pure shock. Then, his face cleared, and he smiled.

"Magnus! I didn't expect you to come through the wall! I thought the door would be more efficient. And look! You brought company!" he said.

I glared at him, and motioned behind my back. Jace and Izzy got it, and moved foreword. I turned, and saw Gabriella standing in front of an unconscious Alec, who's wrists were chained to the ceiling, and ankles to the floor. He was naked except for a piece of cloth that might have once been underwear. His body was covered in blood and grime, and he looked awful. Almost every inch of him was covered in some sort of injury, and some looked infected.

I saw red. My ears were ringing in anger as I turned to look at the vampire in front of me.

"How could you, Gabriella, he never did anything to you. How could you?" I screamed at her. She just smiled.

"Does it hurt? Probably not as much as you hurt me, but it hurts, doesn't it?" She smiled manically.

I didn't say anything, instead, a blue lightning bolt exploded from my fingertips. She gasped in pain and stumbled back, clutching her bleeding stomach. There was a gaping hole when the lightning hit, but I didn't care. I didn't kill her, but she was wounded.

"Does it hurt?" I mimicked her. "Probably not as much as you hurt him, " I jerked my thumb in Alec's direction. "but it hurts, doesn't it?"

With that, I turned away and to Alec. He looked worse up close, and I knew I ha to hurry. I slashed at the chains with a blade Jace gave me, and my Shadowhunter collapsed in my arms, still passed out. I gently leaned him against the wall, and began the healing process. I had barely started when his eyes fluttered open.

"Magnus?" he croaked.

Alec pov

I heard crashing around me, and voices? Was that . . . Magnus? I must be dreaming.

I forced my eyes open. They felt like they had been fused shut. I would've been startled if I felt more alive, but I didn't, so I just stared into my love's gold-green eyes.

"Magnus?" My voice cracked.

"Alec, baby, I'm here, it'll all be ok, I'm going to heal you. We're gonna go home, and you still have to make up that promise to me, remember?" he smiled reassuringly.

"I remember."

He leaned foreword and softy kissed my lips. They were swollen, since I had chewed on them to keep from screaming. The seemed like ages ago, although it was only yesterday.

"I'm glad. Now relax, ok? I'll start now so you're ok enough to portal back," he said. So I relaxed.

I could already feel the warmth of his magic seeping through me. Feeling a lot calmer, I studied the scene behind Magnus. Rubble from the wall explosion was everywhere. It was a mess. Sebastian was no where to be seen, and I figured he probably fled. But something was missing.

Then I saw her. She was standing on the other side of the room. It was at that moment that I noticed the knife in her hand. It was one of the jagged black daggers she used on me. I shuddered at the memory.

Then, so fast that my mortal eyes could not process it, she flung the knife across the room. At Magnus. He was too busy with me to notice the flying dagger. I mustered up all the energy I had, and jumped up from beneath him. I screamed his name once, and threw myself in front of the knife. It buried itself hilt deep in my stomach. I clutched at it, and looked down in surprise. I looked at Magnus, my eyes wide, and then I fainted.

Magnus pov

It all happened so fast. One moment Alec was sitting in front of me, and I was healing him, sparks flying from my fingertips. And the next, he jumped out screaming my name, and collapsed on top of me.

I caught him as he fell, and saw the hilt of a knife sticking out of his abdomen. Tears blurred my vision, but all I felt was anger. I lay Alec down softly, and turned around. I saw Gabriella grinning triumphantly. Another knife was in her hand, poised to throw. With a flick of my wrist, is disappeared. I must have looked mad, (ITALICS) because the smile fell of her face and crashed to the ground.

"You wouldn't kill me, would you Magnus? We have a history together." she said, pleading.

"I don't think I ever mentioned why I broke up with you. Well, except for the part where you were using me. There was another reason. You were so immature, Gabriella. And you still are now. It's been 500 years, _500 years,_ and you still haven't let it go. The past is the past. And what did you do instead? You took all your anger, your _500 year old_ anger, out on a boy who had absolutely nothing to do with this."

Gabriella didn't say anything. I didn't see how she got the third knife, but she threw it at me. I snapped my fingers, and it disappeared in mid air. She really looked scared now.

"Look, Magnus, I -"

I didn't let her finish. I flicked my wrist, and a blue fireball the size of my head appeared, and flew towards her. The only regret I felt was that she didn't feel any pain when she died.

I turned back to Alec. Izzy and Jace were already there, kneeling next to him. As I approached, I saw several _iratzes_ on his body. Some of the minor cuts had healed, but most were still there.

Jace looked at me as I sat next to Alec and started to mend the stab wound on his stomach. I was still so mad, and my anger fueled my magic. But the wound wouldn't close.

"But he's been stabbed this deep before," Jace said. "There's a few on his arms and legs."

I ignored him. The wound was starting to close, but it wouldn't stay like that.

"Yes Jace, but this one's on his stomach. I think it hit some vital organs." Izzy was crying as she said that.

I stopped trying to heal the stomach wound, exhausted.

"We need to get back to my apartment. I can't do any more here," I explained as they stared at me.

"We have to hurry," Izzy said, unnecessarily.

I got up and walked to the wall, and began to make a portal. It drained all the rest on my energy, and I was leaning on the wall at the end of it. With my remaining strength, I picked Alec up, and cradled him against my chest. He was so much thinner, I don't think Sebastian fed him at all. So it wasn't a problem to carry him.

The three of us stepped through the portal together, and ended up in my living room.

I wasted no time. "Jace, Izzy, get blankets towels, and a first aid kit." I told them where they were. "I'll be right back."

I went into my room, and dug around a little. Eventually I found a potion I made ages ago. I had taken all my energy and literally stored it in this little bottle. I had slept for two days straight after that. This was purely my energy, and I was going to need it. I don't know what compelled me to make it that day, but I did, and I thanked the old me for it.

Gulping the potion down, I headed back into the main room. I felt a surge of energy pass over me, and I felt powerful, as if I could take on the world. Jace and Izzy looked confused, but didn't ask any questions. They knew I would answer them later.

I walked up to Alec. He was pale, paler than usual, and was muttering. His forehead felt feverish, and he was sweating. I started on the stomach wound again. It closed, finally, and I could have cried with relief. I think I did.

I moved on to the infected wounds, those were really bad. The stab wounds on his legs were huge, it looked as if Gabriella had stuck a knife in and twisted. I shuddered.

Alec opened his eyes after I finished closing that one.

"Magnus," he whispered.

"Alec, baby, it'll be ok, shh, I'm healing you now. You're gonna be fine."

"I love you, Magnus. Please don't leave me," he said.

"Shh, I never will ever again. I love you more than everything else in the world combined." I was crying, the tears silently rolling down my face.

"Are Jace and Izzy there?" Alec continued, as I closed another wound.

"Yeah, baby, they are, do you want to talk to them?"

"Yeah."

"Hey, bro." Jace approached the couch.

"Hey Jace." Alec whispered.

"Alec I'm so glad you're ok, I was so worried!" Izzy came up behind the couch.

Alec smiled faintly. "I'm ok now. I'm so glad you guys came. I was starting to think that you wouldn't."

"Alec, we will always come for you. We would never leave you to die," Jace promised.

Alec closed his eyes. "Thanks. I love all of you guys. You know that I would always come back for you too." He fell asleep.

Finally, I closed the last major wound. I felt dead on my feet.

"He'll live now, everything major is gone. I'm going to bed now, you're welcome to use the guest rooms. We'll talk in the morning.

Izzy nodded, and put another _iratze_ on Alec.

"Ok," Jace said.

I carried Alec to our bed and tucked him in. I climbed in next to him, and was asleep within seconds.

**A/N: So what did you think? I was planning on ending earlier with some sort of cliffhanger, but I was nice and decided not to. You're welcome, lol. I'm thinking about one more chapter? We'll see about an epilogue then. Oh and in case you didn't understand the potion thing, Magnus took his energy once, and sort of put it into a bottle for later use. He did this a while ago, and just remembered it now. Anyways, review! And read my other stories! Thanks! **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**A/N: Last chapter! *Drum roll***

Alec pov

I heard Gabriella giggle next to my ear. I was blindfolded, and I could feel the tears running down my face. Another flash of pain as a whip cut my back. Another scream which, I soon realized, came from me. This time I heard Sebastian's snicker. I flinched as I felt another blow, and I began to struggle furiously.

"MAGNUS!" I screamed, crying hard. "Save me please!" I just heard another laugh, and I just hung there, sobbing.

"Alec, wake up! Alec please!" Was that Magnus? And what was he talking about? I'm awake, and in pain.

"Alec, it's ok, I'm here," It _was_ Magnus.

I whimpered, because he wasn't saving me. I felt another whip blow.

"Alec look at me. Open your eyes," Magnus said.

It was then I realized that my eyes were shut tight. I opened them, staring into my love's yellow-green cat eyes. Under me was a bright yellow bed sheet, and a blanket was clutched tightly in my hands. I was sweating, my eyes frantic.

"Magnus," I sighed, melting into him.

"It's ok, Alec, I'm here, I won't ever leave you. I'm here," he said soothingly. Slowly, I drifted back to sleep, my body fitting into Magnus's perfectly, as he held me.

Magnus pov

I woke up pretty early, for me. it was 10, and Alec was still snuggled in my arms, looking peaceful. He scared me so much last night. I woke up to him screaming my name, followed by a cry of 'save me'. Every time I thought of what he went through, I felt like crying. Because it was all my fault.

Lost in these thoughts, I didn't notice my Shadowhunter open his brilliant ocean blue eyes. He smiled at me when I saw that he was awake.

"What're you thinking?" he whispered. I looked at him, and smiled back.

"Oh nothing, just how peaceful you look when you're asleep," I said, blowing the question away.

"Do you want to get up? I think Izzy and Jace are waiting in the kitchen, I heard them clanging around in there."

"Ok," Alec agreed.

When we arrived in the kitchen, the two Shadowhunters looked up.

"Alec! You're ok!" Jace grinned up at him.

"Yeah I am," he replied. "But afraid I'm not ok enough to kill stuff yet." He frowned at the thought. "Hey, Magnus when will I be ok enough to hunt?"

"Not for a while, darling. You've been through a lot," I said, handing him a coffee. Black, just like he likes it.

"Thanks," he said, accepting the drink.

"Ok, I don't want to be the mood killer, but there are some things we need to talk about," Izzy said.

I sighed. "I know."

"Ok, us first. We didn't kill Sebastian. Once he realized he couldn't win, he twisted this ring on his finger, and disappeared. I think it opened a portal, but I wasn't paying much attention, seeing I was trying to kill him and all," Jace said.

"Oh, well," I said. "We got Alec out alive, and that was the plan. We also killed a vampire while we were at it. Not bad, if I do say so myself."

"Well _you_ killed the vampire," Alec pointed out. I rolled my eyes at him, but blew him a kiss. He smiled faintly.

"Alec, i have a question. It's ok if you don't want to talk about it, but what did they do to you? You were begging for death!" Jace asked.

Alec winced and shivered. I wrapped my armed around him. "You don't have to Alec, it's ok, especially with the nightmare and all," I told him.

"Nightmare?" Izzy asked.

"I don't think I'm ready to talk about all this yet," Alec murmured, looking at his coffee.

"It's fine, Alec, I just want you to know that I'm sorry. This is all my fault." I didn't meet his eyes.

"How, Magnus? Isn't Sebastian at fault here?"

"No, it was mine. I dated Gabriella almost 500 years ago," I started. "When I left her, she swore she would get revenge. And Sebastian sent me a letter a while ago, asking me to give him a chunk of pure _adamas_ to him. I had one, I don't know how he knew. It said that if I didn't, he would force me. I didn't give it to him, and the two of them met, and captured you. You almost died Alec," I was staring into his eyes now. "and if you did, it would have been all my fault."

"No, Magnus." The strength in Alec's voice surprised me. Sebastian wasn't your fault. You never ever give the bad guy what he wants. and Gabriella was one crazy vampire. No one holds a grudge for 500 years. None of this was your fault."

"I guess you're right," I said, but I didn't really believe it.

"Hey Magnus, now that that's all cleared up, do you happen to have any cake? I've been craving some for a while now," Jace said, yawning.

"You're not pregnant, are you Jace?" Izzy asked, faking a shocked expression. "Because I think you're still a little young. What will Mom and Dad say when they find out?"

Alec and I laughed. Jace scowled, and tried to punch Izzy. She dodged it. I snapped my fingers, and a chocolate cake appeared on the table in front of him. He beamed at me, and started to eat.

Alec stood shakily to his feet. "I'm going to bed. I didn't sleep a lot in the last week, and I'm still tired." He started to our room.

"I'll be there in a minute," I told him. He nodded.

After he left the room, I turned to Izzy.

"I'm worried about him. He's lost so much blood, and he's still really weak. And the nightmare he had last night sounded really bad." I told her.

She put her hand on my arm. "I know, but what did you expect?" She had a point. "Just watch over him in the next few days. He'll be fine, I promise."

I nodded and thanked her before heading to my room. Alec was already fast asleep, and I smiled and settled in next to him. Soon, I was asleep too.

TWO WEEKS LATER

Magnus pov

It had been two weeks. Alec was almost completely better. Except for his nightmares. He wakes up screaming and sweating every two to three days. I don't they they will go away anytime soon, and he still refuses to talk about them. I got him to open up a little and tell me about his actual torture, but he never talks about his dreams. I don't push him.

Said Shadowhunter walked into the room. He looked incredibly sexy, and so much better than two weeks ago. He got his muscle back, and he was just healthier in general. I smiled at him. He came up to me and kissed me, and it soon became passionate and hungry. He slid his hands in my hair and tugged gently, and I moaned in pleasure.

When he pulled back, he whispered in my ear; "I never break promises," before kissing me again. His tongue explored my mouth, and I shivered in anticipation.

But then I pulled back. "Alec I wanted to ask you something that's been bothering me for a while," I said.

"Sure," he answered, but I could see the muscles tense in his shoulders.

"Remember, back in the room, where you jumped in front of me and took the knife for me? It could have killed me, it would have, but instead, it almost killed you." I said.

"I know," he said simply. "But you would have been worth it. You are worth dying for."

I didn't know what to say. So instead, I leaned foreword and kissed him, this one was sweet.

"I love you," I said.

"I've never loved anyone but you," Alec replied.

He didn't lie when he said he doesn't break promises.

**A/N: Yaay fluffy Malec ending! I didnt really like this chapter, but i was kind of rushing to finish it. Oh and sorry if Jace was a little OOC. I hoped you liked the whole story! Do you want an epilogue? If you do, review and tell me what you want it to be about (because I don't know :| ). Oh btw, sorry to those of you who were expecting more from Alec's 'promise', I cant write smut. And idk what to write next, so suggestions and requests are loved! Review and tell me what you think! And read my other stuff too! Bye for now!**


End file.
